


Doctor Who?

by pony_express



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural, Superwho - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_express/pseuds/pony_express
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why does the Doctor keep saying sorry? Who is he anyway, and where did he come from? Why can Dean not remember? Weeping Angel, TARDIS. . . Sam. . . Dean cannot remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Who?

**Author's Note:**

> Made myself cry with this one. . . Sorry, not sorry!
> 
> Doctor Who, and the TARDIS, the Eleventh Doctor and Darth Vader are all registered trademarks, and no copy-right infringements were intended. BBC own Doctor Who, and WB own Supernatural; these characters have been borrowed with no harm inteded to those involved.

“I’m so sorry, Dean,” he says and keeps saying for reasons unknown, and he’s taking you to all the places you want to go; gigs, towns, years, planets. He’s being nice and you want to know why. You’d ask but he’ll only flash you a smile, yell a seemingly random word and pull down that leaver that makes the TARDIS wobble and sound like Darth Vader having an asthma attack, and you’ll be somewhere else to take your mind of things for a while. You’ll get back to the TARDIS later and remember to ask again but tiredness sets in and you’ll sleep with the question in mind, but no answer. There’s never any answer with the Doctor.

“Doctor Who?”

“Why me?”

“What…?”

In your dreams you try and fine answers. You toss and turn, stretch and wriggle and wiggle.

In deep sleep now you force yourself to remember.

“Doctor Who?”

That’s what you said to him after he made his introduction, and you smile in and out the dream remembering. Then you frown and your eyebrows knot together as you force yourself to remember. Go back. Go back and remember. Go back further.

Where…?

Dark. Cold. You were… are - you don’t know about that anymore - a hunter, and you was… The angel! No, not Cas! The… The Statue. And the Doctor, and… You were running and… “Dean” a voice you know you know is calling but you don’t recall. Recall. You demand your mind to think back and remember. Remember.

You’re back there, running. Your name is being yelled. The angel - the weeping angel - it’s turning the lights off. Darkness.

“Deannnn!”

That stupid materialisation noise. Blue.

“DEAN!”

You stop and stare. How did that get there? You feel your heart skip a beat and then you’re back there. And you feel all that panic raise up, in the darkness and that voice…

_Sam._


End file.
